Clase de Matematicas
by dAniibEp
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando se va la luz y tienes que enfrentar las consecuensias de tus actos? y todo esto en la clase de matematicas nunca es bueno postergar las platicas ya que cuando menos lo esperas tendras que decir la verdad SEDDIE! one shot


**Clase de matemáticas**

**Muy bien chicos pues aquí les trigo un one shot que empecé en mi clase de matemáticas y termine en mi casa cuando se fue la luz hahaha me influencie por eso hahaha espero les guste **

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

Estaban Sam y Freddie en el salón de matemáticas impacientes de que el profesor llegara y poder terminar con el incomodo silencio que había surgido entre los dos ya que no podían olvidar lo sucedido en fin de semana pasado.

Por su parte Sam moría de ganas para que la clase terminara ya que seria la ultima del semestre y por fin podría librarse de Freddie y olvidar lo que paso durante las vacaciones.

Y Freddie no sabia que hacer, una semana había transcurrido ya desde lo ocurrido pero no sabia como enfrentar la situación, por un lado quería decirle a Sam lo que sentía y por el otro le entraba un terrible miedo del rechazo que pudiera darle aquella chica ya que como todos sabían no era como todas y su carácter era mas difícil aun, ella jamás mostraba debilidad ante nadie y mucho menos frente al chico que había molestado desde que lo conoció y que actualmente aunque ya tenían 19 años seguía molestando y eso hacia que Freddie no supiera si lo del fin de semana había sido solo un juego para ella o en verdad significo algo eso lo tenia vuelto loco y tenia que terminar de una vez por todas su martillo estaba decidido hablaría con ella y averiguaría la verdad aunque en el proceso se llevara un par de golpes.

P.O.V Sam

Y profesor que no llega necesito salir de aquí me merezco unas buenas vacaciones y lo que necesito mas aun es dejar de ver a Freddie por un tiempo y así poder olvidar lo que ocurrió.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que el profesor llego al salón y todos mis compañeros tomaron sus lugares y cuando por fin iba a empezar la clase todas las luces se apagaron y yo entre en pánico ya que le temía a la oscuridad, no sabia que hacer correr, llorar o simplemente esconderme pero en eso sentí como dos fuertes brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me atrajeron mas hacia el dueño de esos brazos cuando voltee pude darme cuenta que se trataba de Freddie el cual simplemente me dijo

-Tranquila todo estará bien yo te cuido-al decir esto todo mi cuerpo se relajo y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad invadió mi cuerpo no sabia si esto era lo correcto y mucho menos porque no me gusta que me vean como una niñita sensible y débil pero en estos momentos necesitaba mucho a Freddie ya que era el único que sabia sobre mi temor a la oscuridad y también el único me podía hacer sentir segura.

-Ya estas mejor-dijo

-Si eso creo-respondí con un poco de duda en mis palabras

-Bueno eso me alegra... pero… creo que tengo algo que decirte-dijo firmemente, yo me imaginaba de que quería hablar pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para tratar el tema.

-Si es sobre la fiesta y lo que sucedió el fin de semana no quiero hablar de eso-le dije sin despegar mi cabeza de su pecho ya que solo así me sentía segura, el y yo nos encontrábamos acostados en el suelo mientras el me abrazaba ya que los profesores no nos dejarían ir a casa hasta que la luz volviera.

-Sé que en estos momentos no estas de humor y puede que hasta me golpees pero sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso no podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo

-Y ¿Por qué no?-pregunte volviendo a recordar ese día

_Flash Back…_

_-Vamos Freddie que Carly nos espera adentro-le dije al nerd ya que estaba impaciente por volver a la fiesta y es que Freddie y yo habíamos ido a comprar mas cerveza._

_-Tranquila solo ayúdame a bajar esto_

_-Ok_

_La fiesta transcurrió con éxito a excepción de que Freddie, Carly y yo nos encontrábamos en un estado deplorable gracias al alcohol._

_Carly besándose con Brad mientras que yo y Freddie nos reíamos sin parar de la nada pero de un momento a otro no se si fue el alcohol o el hecho de que se escuchaba Running Away de A.M se escuchaba en toda la fiesta que empezamos a bailar tan juntos que sentía su nariz sobre la mía y su aliento caliente en mi oído mientras me susurraba la canción al oído y eso basto para que las palabras surgieran solas sin ningún titubeo._

_-Sabes, estoy a punto de cometer una locura-me dijo Freddie mientras me miraba directo a los ojos _

_-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunte algo confundida y mareada por el alcohol en mi sangre_

_-Por que en verdad que deseo besarte y no es la primera vez, pero tranquila no te preocupes yo sé que eso jamás volverá a suceder no tienes que decir nada-me dijo con tristeza en su voz_

_Y así fue no dije nada solo me dedique a besar esos dulces labios que tanto añoraba besar desde aquel primer beso y lo demás ocurrió tan rápido que sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en una habitación en la casa de la chica de la fiesta besándonos apasionadamente y sin despegarnos el uno al otro poco a poco sentí como las manos de Freddie recorrían mis piernas hasta el punto de alzarme el vestido pero en ese momento nada me importaba mi razón no existía solo estaba presente el deseo y la desesperación por tener a Freddie así que lentamente fui desabotonando su camisa hasta que callo al suelo y pude observar los maravillosos pectorales que tenia pero me volví a enfocar en lo que hacia mientras él se deshacía de mi vestido y lentamente fuimos acostándonos en la cama sin ropa alguna que nos interpusiera el demostrar nuestra tan anhelada pasión y sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo._

_-¿Estas segura de esto?-me pregunto besando mi cuello_

_-Claro que lo estoy, quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida-le respondí y solo eso basto para que devorara mis labios mientras me hacia suya por fin._

_La noche transcurrió sin darnos cuenta y al terminar caímos en un sueño profundo, al despertar un dolor de cabeza horrible invadía mi cabeza y la cordura poco a poco regresaba a mi y la noche tan inolvidable que Derek y yo habíamos tenido solo me decía una cosa nuestra amistad estaba arruinada así que sin despertarlo quite sus brazos de mi cintura zafándome de su agarre, me vestí y Salí casi corriendo de la habitación pero al salir me encontré con Carly la cual salía de una habitación con Brad ella se sorprendió al verme pero yo no tenia tiempo para eso así que solo los salude rápidamente y Salí corriendo de ahí…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

-Sam hazme caso-escuche que Freddie me hablaba y Salí de mis recuerdos

-Esta bien Freddie hablemos y si quieres saberlo no me arrepiento de nada fue la mejor noche de mi vida yo sé que jamás volverá a pasar ya que yo debo olvidarte y a mis estúpidos sentimientos porque no quiero perderte así que por favor olvídalo ¿si? Mira aunque no lo creas eres importante para mi aunque seas un nerd eres mi mejor amigo- dije por fin sacando todos mis sentimientos a flote sintiéndome una completa estúpida

-Yo solo quiero decirte algo Sam pero escúchame bien jamás me vas a perder yo… simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti aunque quisiera eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y esa noche fue la mas maravillosa de toda mi vida y al despertar al otro día y no verte a mi lado me sentí tan mal pensé que te habías arrepentido y que solo lo habías hecho0 porque estabas borracha pero ahora que se la verdad jamás me alejare y solo quiero que me prometas que lo vamos a intentar que no importa quien se nos interponga ni lo que pase después solo quiera saber que estarás aquí para mi ahora y siempre-dijo Freddie dejándome completamente en shock y es que era ilógico que te enamores de la persona que te humilla todos los días, que había mal en su cerebro pero bueno en verdad yo iba a arriesgarme ya que el valía el esfuerzo.

-Esta bien te lo prometo-al decir eso el me beso pero este beso fue diferente ya que fue tierno y a la vez apasionado lo suficiente para demostrarle a una persona que en verdad la amas.

-¡Llego la luz! Todos a casa-y esa era la voz de Carly en el pasillo no lo podía creer que al estar a lado de Freddie todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera pero de algo estaba muy segura jamás quería alejarme de él.

-Vamos princesa-dijo Freddie ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

-Vamos- dije recogiendo mi mochila mientras el sujetaba mi mano y juntos caminábamos a la salida mientras todos nos veían con cara de asombro incluida Carly.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-dijo ella muy aturdida

-No solo una clase de matemáticas-dijo Freddie mientras nos íbamos a casa de Carly y le contábamos todo.

FIN….

**Bueno pues espero les guste y me dejen un review me encanta leer sus reviews así que los espero chao :D**


End file.
